In conventional cameras, a film cartridge is loaded into a loading chamber. Film in the film cartridge is manually or automatically loaded into the camera. Images are then recorded on the film after which the film is rewound into the film cartridge. A door covering the loading chamber is opened and the film cartridge is removed so that the film can be processed.
In older 35 mm cameras, the film cartridge is loaded into the loading chamber in a direction perpendicular to the cartridge spool. More recently, cameras have been developed in which the film cartridge is loaded in a direction parallel to the cartridge spool or end first. Such a camera is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,155,514 which issued in the name of Tamamura on Oct. 13, 1992.
In the Tamamura reference, a film cartridge 1 is pushed down into a loading chamber 12. By pushing the cartridge into the chamber, an end 1a of the cartridge contacts a sloped face 7a of a lock lever 7, causing the lock lever to be moved to the right. The cartridge is pushed into the chamber against a spring 11. Once the cartridge is completely in the chamber, a spring 9 forces lock lever 7 to the left, thereby retaining the cartridge in the chamber against the force of spring 11. A cover member 6 is then moved to the left to cover the loading chamber.
When it is desired to remove the film from the loading chamber, cover member 6 is moved to the right against a spring 8. The movement of cover member 6 causes lock lever 7 to move to the right against a spring 9. When the lock lever is moved far enough to the right, portion 7d of the lock lever disengages the upper surface of the cartridge, allowing the cartridge to move out of the loading chamber under the influence of spring 11.